The present invention relates to digital data processing systems and methods and, more particularly, to systems and methods for searching and facilitating communications via online social networks. It has application, by way of non-limited example, in searching such networks (a/k/a “social networking sites”) on behalf of a group of users.
Social networks have emerged as a powerful tool for enabling their members to access (including, search) and/or exchange information about one another, about topics of interest, and so forth. One appeal is that the systems allow members to establish links (or friendships, etc.) of varying degrees of closeness or “connectedness” that determine how much information one member may access about another, as well as how directly they may communicate using network messaging, email and other network tools.
For example, an online social networking service may enable some members to message each other directly and/or to view one another's postings (e.g., photographs, resumes, etc). This is typically limited to members that are connected to the “first” degree—e.g., members who have explicitly authorized this type of contact.
Such a online social networking service, on the other hand, may greatly restrict contacts and access between members who have not provided such authorization, e.g., preventing members who are, for all intents and purposes, strangers (at least so far as the online service can discern) from communicating or accessing any information about one another, except perhaps names, brief biographies or other information explicitly designated as public.
Somewhere in between is the typical online social network's treatment of communications between members who, though not directly connected at the first degree, are indirectly connected via one or more intermediary members—such as in the case of “friend's friends” (i.e., members connected to the “second” degree), “friend's friend's friends” (i.e., “third” degree), and so forth. Typically, a networking service will permit limited access/communications between members so situated, depending on the degree of indirection, and/or will facilitate formal electronic introductions (e.g., via email) through the intermediary(ies) so that the indirectly connected members can formally authorize (or block) a direct connection with one another.
In connection with rules governing interactions among members based on connectedness, the most successful networks have implemented privacy controls to ensure that member information and networks are protected. These include user-adjustable settings governing what of their information and postings are private, semi-private, public, and so forth. These also include rules governing how third party software applications may interface with the online social networks—for example, what data they can retain between user sessions, and so forth.
Traditionally, online social networking services have provided dedicated web sites by which members access the network and services, e.g., permitting members to post information and to message one another, as well as to use the service's administrative tools, e.g., for member sign-up, privacy setting adjustments, and so forth. In addition, many online networks provide public application programming interfaces (APIs) that allow third-party software systems (e.g., stand-alone applications, mobile apps, etc.) to provide such access and services to members in lieu of, or in addition to, the web sites.
Among the most popular of those tools provided by online social networks (whether executed via web interface or other applications) is the query. This permits members to search for other members based on name, current or former company affiliation, and/or other criteria. Thus, for example, a member who is interested in gaining insight into a potential corporate customer might use a query to find out who in his or her “network”—i.e., which of his/her friends and/or of their respective friends, etc.—work for that corporation.
Typically, online social networks limit application of those queries to member records (and other member information) that the querying member might otherwise see in accord with the connectedness and/or privacy constraints discussed above. Hence, for example, a query by one member on company affiliation might reveal names of other members that work for that organization and that are connected to the querying member at the first or second degree, but not members who are connected (if at all) at higher degrees.
As is particularly germane to queries executed by separate, third-party software systems, many of these queries can only be executed under the credentials of a particular member to ensure that the privacy considerations of the members are respected. In addition, user applications, mobile apps and other software systems using APIs of a online social network are typically prohibited from storing information from the social network as this may conflict with the privacy terms of the network.
While a boon to individuals and businesses alike, online social networks are not without shortcomings. There are many cases where members of an online social network may share a common interest (e.g., they may be part of a sales organization seeking to develop contacts for the organization) but where collectively leveraging their social network connections is not feasible.
For example, as discussed above, typical online social networks limit the depth of query responses in accord with the network's connectedness and/or privacy constraints. Thus, for a network that limits members to search only to second degree connections, a member can search through the links of his/her friends, but not through the links of his/her friend's friends. Thus, even if the members of a group (again, for example, the sales organization) are linked via a social network, they cannot search each other's second level connections within that network because those searches would extend to third level connections and, as such, would violate the network's privacy rules.
An object of the invention is to provide improved systems and methods for digital data processing.
A further object is to provide such systems and methods as facilitate use and/or searching of online social networks.
Still another object is to provide such systems and methods as facilitate communications within online social networks.
Yet still other objects are to provide such systems and methods that facilitate the use of online social networks among members having a common interest.